


What if

by grainipiot



Series: Omegaverse for the soul [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe A Little Plot, Pining, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting, ok there are some feels, several champs make a cameo but im not gonna polute their tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: A prequel to my other omegaverses. To make it clear: how they bonded (and else)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes, still writing some shitty stuff! don't worry, I already planned to go to hell with somebody.  
> also, a great thanks to the artists of our small ship (une en particulier <3), may it sail till the end of times
> 
> this fic should be updated soon.  
> Thank you for reading!

_It's back._

 

A faint scent, just enough to distract the ronin's attention. He couldn't remember when he smelt it for the first time, sweet flagrance that made his mind go blank a few seconds. And even now, he didn't find yet the source, it was maddening, like a glow left behind from times to times, just a reminder of its existence.

_How could someone have such a pleasant scent ?_

It appeared in the Rift during fights, in the quarters of the champions, other places and it went as quick as it arrived. Yasuo often wondered if the person was an omega and who it could be. No one had the same effect on his alpha's instict and it frustrated him to react this way.

 

He spent a few minutes following the thread, senses alert but it inevitably faded away, leaving him more puzzled than ever.

 

\-----

 

The next time it happened, Yasuo was seated in the gardens, meditating next to the quiet Wuju Master. It wasn't unusual that he accepted the invitation of the other swordman, it really helped him to relax and of course, he liked the company. The man had a sort of peaceful aura that never failed to soothe the ronin, as strange as it seems. Also, he was one of the few that he could consider as friend, since he didn't try yet to kill him. _And doesn't look like he will try someday, thanks the gods_.

 

Completely distracted, he glanced around them, _maybe someone discovered our spot_. Not a single soul, just two warriors and the whisper of the wind. His gaze drifted to Yi, thoughts running wild. _No, it couldn't be him_ , as he sighed, somehow disappointed. The later, aware of the staring, shifted uncomfortably then looked at the ronin, breaking the silence.

 

« Hum, yes ? » voice unsure.

 

« Ah nothing, nothing ! Sorry for bothering you. »

 

The Wuju Master tilted his head, questionning eyes on the ronin that went back to meditating. _I shouldn't have this kind of thoughts_ , blaming himself internaly. The shorter man did the same, a bit confused at the other's behaviour. _Did I do something ?_

 

An awkward silence followed, till the end of the day.

 

\-----

 

It only in the privacy of his room that Yasuo let his mind wander. _What if ?_ What if the swordman he respected was indeed the person he was lusting after ? He wasn't even sure that the other was an alpha. _A beta then ? An omega ??_ It didn't make any sense, he would have known a long time ago, things like this didn't stay untold.

 

The ronin couldn't help but imagine what it would be, to bed the Wuju Master. After all, he was quite handsome once his helmet off. _A shame he hid these fierce eyes._ But what else was hidden by the armour ? The thought made his own body react despite himself, arousal pooling lower.

 

Yasuo took off his clothes then lay back on his bed, mind exploring further the fantasy. It almost scared him how fast it turned him on, a hand working him quick. He tried to take this slower but his urges made it difficult. _Would he prefer to take me or be taken ?_ The idea forced a moan out of his throat and he increased the pace on his member. These geen eyes, staring back at him, cheer determination and wonder as he falls apart for him. Or the same emeralds, locked on him, glistening with the most genuine want as the ronin pleasures him. _Yi.._. A last thrust then he made a mess of his hand, back arching off the mattress with a shiver. Panting, he fell back on the bed, surprised by the intensity of his climax as shame colored his face. _Bad, bad, bad._ He feared the next meeting, not sure if it was a good idea to face the swordman after this. He didn't need more alpha's problems thant he already had. _You idiot, already falling for him._

 

\-----

 

Even if reluctant, he attended to their meditations, a part of him still basking in the presence of the shorter man. The later maybe noticed the more restrained silence and attitude, though he didn't press the matter and looked sometimes at the other, subtly. _He's even less talkative than usual._ Himself wasn't really sure about how to start a conversation with the ronin, guessing that he would prefer not to talk about his problems. It was a little saddening for him not being able to help, he always cared for him, even if it took a bit long for him to realize this. Like a twinge to the heart.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a violent shudder that shook his whole body and echoed within him. By instinct, he clutched his arms around himself. Then he recognised the terrible sensation of cold washing over him, like in summer when it's so hot that the body feels the contrary. _Oh no_. He almost whimpered but kept it by bitting his lips. _Not now, please_.

 

Then he remembered where he was and more important, with who. Yasuo did saw the motion of the other swordman and at first guessed it was just a draught that he didn't expected. But the panic in the Wuju Master's eyes made him turn and reach for him.

 

« Hey, you're alright ? » his voice showed a clear worry.

 

When his hand grabbed the shoulder of the shorter man, the latter snapped and slapped it away in an impressive reflex, like it burned him. Yi stood up quickly.

 

« I'm fine ! » his voice betraying something like fear.

 

If he wasn't concerned before, sure the ronin was now. When the latter took his leave in a hurry, he reached again for him, this time keeping a firm grasp on the other's arm to look at him.

 

« What's wrong ? I know there is something. »

 

« Just let me go ! » voice louder, full of distress.

 

That's when he felt it. Again. The scent sweet like honey, more powerful and rich than ever, surrounding both of them. _Oh_. Without thinking, he embraced the shorter man, keeping him as close as possible while he nuzzled his neck, where the scent was stronger. Nothing mattered more than the warmth pressed against him and the taste of the other.

Yi froze totaly, brain trying to comprehend what was happening, so much he went blank of shock. And came back to his sense at the feeling of lips on his neck, trembling because his poor body was far too much stimulated on this freshly started heat. The worst (or the best) was Yasuo own scent that clinged to him a little, providing a curious sort of relief.

 

« Yasuo... ? » barely a whisper against skin.

 

Then in an instant, it stopped. The ronin pushed himself off the other, a worried look mixed with a kind of terror at his own actions. He took a few steps back, helpless about what to say or do to the Wuju Master, still not over what just happened. Then his treacherous condition reminded him of his needs. All he could do was to run away, to his room. _Safe_.

 

So Yasuo saw him go, even faster than what is known for, and stayed here, considering how much he fucked up. _Well shit_.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

Yi made it to his room like his life depended of it, mind spinning on what just happened. He was so confused and his body wouldn't let him a second to calm and think, prefering to prioritize his need. Once the door closed, he leaned against it in an unsuccesful attemp to recover his breath. He was already in bad shape, the heat seeping in his blood made his own clothing unbearable.

Then it hit him, a heady flagrance, one that he knew wasn't his and it only fueled his lust. _A strong scent for a strong man._ It now seemed so clear, the reaction of the alpha to his own condition, he wasn't expecting that. _Of course, he didn't know._ The Wuju Master was as much responsible for this accident than the ronin. But he would be lying to himself if he said that he was indifferent to the possessive display, to be held so dearly. He burried his nose in his shirt, taking what he could of the strange scent it carried. In a way, it soothed the flames that consumed his insides, leaving instead a welcomed warmth. _I shouldn't be doing this_. Red colored his cheeks but he didn't move, inhaling deeply.

The omega stayed still when a knock at his door, the same that supported him, broke the silence of the stifling room.

 

« ...Yi ? » a voice asked and the shorter man couldn't deny how glad he was to hear it again.

 

Silence answered the Unforgiven but he kept trying. « I know you're in there. I can... smell it. Listen, I'm here to apologize »

 

The Wuju Master expected it from the other swordman but it still sent a shiver down his spine. _Always with his honor_ he thought with a tired smile.

 

« It's my fault, I should have more control over myself » at the end, it was barely a whisper « I'm sorry. I don't know how you managed till now but tell me if you need help, anything »

 

He knew the offer was only polite, that he couldn't have meant something else but a part of the omega just craved for any kind of comfort he could find. A ruch of fear took him when he heard the ronin going away, a visceral instinct that spurred him into action, getting to his feet.

 

Yasuo, half disappointed half shameful, retreated, not wanting to bother further his friend. Then the door opened and he was yanked in the room without having the time to say something.

He was about to ask, to speak or anything but words abandoned him, leaving him speechless at the sight. _Damn_. Not that he could see much but he felt the warm body that was pressed against his, strong arms keeping him pinned to the wall. Even if the shorter man was still wearing his trousers, it was the less clothed he had been seen by the alpha, chest uncovered revealing a few pinkish scars, memories of battle carved into flesh. But he saw nothing hotter than the burning gaze locked on him, the raw need and the fever shining in it. A strange thought, _beautiful sickness_.

 

« Anything ? What did you had in mind ? » the tone had a bit of teasing but the question was genuine, voice tinted with exhaustion at his own condition.

 

Words failed the ronin, at the limit of disbelief, all this situation making it even more difficult to answer. Here he was, in the room of a not only omega but also close friend in heat and asking for it. _That's fucked up_.

 

« Take what you need »

 

It took little time for both to register what he just said : a full offering without conditions. The Wuju Master gave a deep groan and it was like any restraints fell in a clatter. This time, he was the one lavishing the other's neck with attention, licks and small nips and soon enough a dark myriad of bruises ornated the skin.

 

Yasuo gasped lowly under this passionnate worship then again whe he felt the effect it had on him, getting hard in no time. A sort of pace was set, a slow grinding against each other, just enough friction to sigh of relief. Hunger resurfacing, the omega pulled the alpha from the wall then pushed him on the bed, covering him with his heated body to maintain the contact and resuming their pace. The other swordman let him do as he pleased, thinking with anticipation of what was coming next while his hands made their way on firm muscles.

When it went lower and met fabric instead of skin, the ronin grumbled and finished to undress Yi, clothing thrown carelessly on the floor as the latter stradled him. Both relished in the sight of the other, disheveled and Yasuo thought that it might the first time he almost came just from a good eyeful of a gorgeous man. The shorter man also was greatly affected by the man beneath him, trembling as he took the other's cock in hand and gave a few stroke. _Glorious_. The latter sighed in the tight grip, growing impatient as he kneaded the swordman's ass and earned a breathy moan.

The ronin slipped his hand lower, probbing at the already wet entrance, pushing in two fingers just to be sure and that alone overwhelmed so much the omega. He forced away the hand to fulfill what his body craved, lifting himself to at last sink in one motion on the alpha's member. Despite his needs, Yasuo thought that he would take this slow : his surprise at the sudden warmth that engulfed him forced out one of the most debauched sound made in his life, echoed by an equaly depraved groan from the omega above him.

And no rest was allowed next by the heat, Yi setting already an urgent pace that left Yasuo no choice but to follow, thrusting not to indulge himself but in a more deeply rooted need, to satisfy the man now looking at him with half-lidded eyes, so full of desire. But he knew it wouldn't be enough so he swapped their position, the Wuju Master's gaze widening a few seconds in surprise, back on the mattress. An even more surprised keen made its way when a specific spot deep inside of him was touched the moment Yasuo slammed back home. From this point of view, he could see the telltale of tears glistening and a dark flush painting his partner's face. Yasuo stayed just above, noses almost touching as he asked softly :

 

« May I ? »

 

The omega's hands, previously gripping the sheets, snaked instead behind the taller man's neck to pull him into a crushing kiss, silencing a tiny sob. So much passion poured into this tight embrace, the ronin responded eagerly while he kept pounding in the pliant body beneath him and it felt _so good and right_. But already the first sign of his impending climax arrived so he gave all he had, body and heart to the man writhing in his arms. The instant he came, he felt the shiver run in his whole body as the kiss was broken, not by him but by Yi, crying out a name. His knot brought the omega to completion, a much needed release splattering between them. The silence was a stark contrast to the noises that resonnated a few instants ago, only punctuated by their breathing.

 

Then Yasuo noticed that the shorter fell asleep, while he was still inside of him and knotted for a little while. He couldn't not find it adorable the way he was, head turned on the side, so relaxed and peaceful, a part of the alpha purred at the idea of having satisfied his omega. _No, not mine._ The ronin lay down, trying not to awake the other man.

 

After maybe half an hour, he pulled out carefully then moved to stand and take his leave, even if it broke his heart a little. But a powerful grip kept him from doing so, a sleepy voice murmuring in the dark room :

« Stay... » arms now around him, back to the Wuju Master's chest. He continued, whispering next to his ear. « Please ? »

 

_How could I say no ?_

 

He went back on the mattress then swiftly changed their position so they could spoon. Yasuo thought he would melt in the fond feeling that warmed his heart when Yi nuzzled his collarbone, relaxing in the now familiar scent.

 

_Too late, you fell._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods it will take another (maybe more) chapter. gonna post it during next week, if I can XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late!!!!  
> Here is a small update!!
> 
> Thanks to all of you for the kudos and comments!! <3

When he woke up, the ronin found himself still in the omega's arms but position swapped, like the latter wanted ot keep him as close of his heart as possible.

 

Yi was still asleep, breath quiet and much less exhausted than the day before. It was difficult for the alpha to see the other's face but he couldn't miss the hardness pressed against him. _Not a surprise, it's just the second day_. He chuckled while getting to work, slotting a thigh between the swordman's legs and grinding slowly. As reward, the latter groaned in his sleep, such a small and muffled noise but it encouraged further Yasuo. He took advantage of the omega's chest, uncovered skin free to claim and left his own kind of attention, just a hint of teeth grazing a nipple. A louder noise escaped the Wuju master, mind foggy because of the return of the heat and the previous teasing but definitly waking up.

 

« Yasuo... ? » in his voice, it was clear he wasn't fully aware of what was happening but the hand now stroking his erection was indeed a good anchor to reality. « Ah- » his mouth was sealed by hungry lips, eager to please. The swordman returned the kiss, a sloppy clash of tongues but willing to give all he had to offer while he held closer the alpha, never letting go. The latter purred happily as he obliged and deepened the kiss, thinking of his next move. An idea came and he parted to smile, so full of mischief.

 

« Roll over for me, sweetness ? »

 

Yi, trembling from the sudden wave of heat, nodded and did as asked with anticipation, lying bare on his stomach under the other man's burning gaze. _What a gorgeous view_. The blush crept to his shoulders, even if he tried to hide it by burrying his head in the pillow. And he shivered when Yasuo traced his spine with his hand, relaxing under the firm pressure till it got lower and groaned when his mouth followed the same path, each peck sending another shock. _He is going to.._. The mere idea of what could happen next was too much and as to confirm it, the taller man parted his legs further, massaging a strong thigh. He ran an appreciative look over the man under him, so open and vulnerable it made feeling bubble in his chest, no even denying to call it love. Slick already dripped down the omega, ruining the sheets but it only aroused more his partner, circling with his thumb his hole.

 

« Tell me, did someone already ate you out ? » with such vulgar words, he eventualy expected Yi to kick him and give no answer but sometimes it's good to be wrong. The latter shook his head :

 

« You don't have to. It's indecent » yet his voice betrayed his own need and how much he wanted the alpha to _start_.

 

« Well, I don't mind kneeling for the right person. And I'm sure you will like it a lot » acting upon his words, he gave a first lick and went back again and again, getting addicted to the peculiar taste, a reminder of the omega's scent but different. Yasuo loved the way the man arched under the touch, his taste, the helpless noises received like a reward and the abandon in his own pleasure. _He is losing himself because of me_. He loved being the one responsible for this, the one allowed in his room, the one he trusted enough to drop his guard. _How much I'd love to call him mine. And be called his...._ This single thought of a bond was pointless, knowing very well that it would never happen and yet the alpha yearned so much for this fantasy. _He would never consider me a worthy mate, don't even ask, it will only be a deception_. But it was indeed a reason to cherish this moment, while he could give all he had to Yi, to make him writhe under his attention and shower him with affection till he's sated.

And given the desperate keens, the latter was getting closer and closer to climax, raising his head to look back at him. The gaze, a silent cry for help, would always stay burned in the ronin's memories and it really turned him on to see this raw need only for him. A last vigorous lick and then he felt the omega shake as he reached his peak and it must have took him by surprise because he hadn't the time to muffle his broken moan in the pillow, spilling messily over the sheets. The alpha, way too happy with himself for bringing the swordman to completion, crawled back to him to share the taste lingering on his tongue as the latter melted in the kiss, now on his side.

It stopped suddenly, interrupted by Yasuo's unrestrained whimper when Yi found and stoke his hard on, precum already leaking. It had been difficult to ignore his own urges before but now he couldn't hide how much he craved some attention, bucking in the grip around him.

 

« I want you so bad.... Please... » voice pleading softly. _Let me in_.

 

The Wuju master, though still in a haze, rolled on his back, all open and welcoming, and the look he gave to the ronin was a rare sight of lust in the more wanton way.

« Come here » he sounded as eager as him, a hand reaching for his face in a so intimate gesture, an invitation.

Without waiting, the alpha positioned himself, lifting the other's hips and nudged carefuly the stretched entrance but impatience took the better of him and he pushed in. It felt incredibly filthy how easy it was to slip in this velvet warmth, like he was meant to fit and could only be complete in this instant. Almost lost in his sensations, he checked if he had hurt Yi but he seemed to enjoy as much as him, trying to calm his ragged breathing.

« Faster... » he asked, the need fueled by the heat becoming unbearable. As Yasuo rammed back harder, the latter met his thrust with a growing want, and each time it sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine. He knew it was useless so he stopped keeping in all the noises he made, given the enthusiasm of the alpha at satisfying his partner. And if he wasn't as gone, he would have noticed how much it affected the ronin to hear him gasp, delicate melody to his ear. In response, the alpha went even closer, caging the Wuju master under him as he merely pounded in him. But he still had a bit of reason, giving a hand to the latter and stroking his member trapped between their bodies. This specificaly earned Yasuo a trembling moan from the man beneath him and it was too much. To feel him clenching around him so tightly, to hear his own name on these lips like a mantra. The last straw was when Yi bared his throat in a submissive display that struck him right in the heart. _I can't mark him..._ Though he made sure not to bite, he nipped the pale skin and left a few bruises as a temporary claim. Again, he wondered how perfect it would be to mate with Yi and the sole mental picture was enough for him to knot without any chance to take it slower. As reflex, he burried his face in the crook of the omega's neck, crying out his pleasure while being soothed by the concentrated scent. As result, the omega climaxed, from the new stretch of the knot and a curious sync with the alpha, milking him for all he had.

 

Silence came back, the calm after love and Yasuo made sure the swordman was comfortable, then they cuddled. He noted that Yi looked less feverish, seemingly thanks to the couple of release he got and he felt again proud for providing a good relief to him. The omega, though, was still shaking slightly, cheek pressed against the ronin's collarbone.

« Something is wrong ? It wasn't good ? » his voice almost made jump the swordman.

 

« No, no, it was very good. It's just- » he couldn't face yet the taller man, trying to meet his gaze but failing since it was casted down.

 

« Please, tell me » he sounded worried and maybe that's what forced the Wuju master to answer.

 

He made sure to avoid completely his searching eyes by pressing his face to the man's chest. Then he whispered because his voice was taken by a tremor and it threatened to break :

 

« I want to be yours. And you to be mine... »

 

_Shit_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it will get interesting after


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA I did it! why sleep when we can write all night?  
> One day maybe I'll figure out the plot of this thing
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! <3

He wanted to believe these words but he knew the omega didn't fully meant that. _He can't._

 

« Yi... » he coaxed the latter to look at him, what he did reluctantly. « You don't understand what you're asking me. You only want me because you're in heat. » he saw Yi wince at the words, emotions usually concealed making bubbling up.

 

This answer was as much true than painful to hear, though his condition only made it difficult to see the ronin's logic. The decision seemed so unfair, especially because of his own feelings and his inhibitions faded by the heat.

 

« That's not true. If I didn't want you, I wouldn't have let you in my nest. You're right here, where I want you to. »

 

Yasuo gasped innerly, not expecting such an open declaration and how much it squeezed his heart. He just wanted to trust his words and claim him sweet but he had to prevent this from happening.

 

« No, I don't want inflict you a bond that you will regret later. This kind of thing needs to be talked about, to be sure of the decision. And you're not in the right state to have this talk. »

 

It hurt his omega instinct, to be denied in a way too soft to be a terrible rejection though he knew there were some truth in the alpha's words. _So cruel, except he doesn't know anything_. He tightened the embrace, just a bit, just enough.

 

« But will you stay till the end of my heat ? » he wasn't sure if the other would accept. It was indeed the first time he could rely on a partner during his heat and though it helped him a lot, he felt so helpless at the mere idea of finishing this heat alone, once he knew how it was to be held dearly.

 

Yasuo saw the desperation in his eyes, how he looked at him like he decided to go and leave him like that. _Merciful gods, I wish I could stay here forever._

 

« Of course, that's the least I can do to ease your pain. »

 

Relief washed over Yi and in an outburst of gratitude, he leaned for a kiss, something deep and meaningful that took the latter by surprise before he reciprocated equally. They spent the next minutes sweetly making out till Yasuo parted slowly enough not to worry his partner.

 

« I'm gonna fetch some food for, you must be starving with all this going on. Well, I'm too. » he said, getting out of the bed to look for his clothes.

 

« I'll not stop you if you're hungry but don't feel like you have to. Plus, you're covered with the scent of an omega in heat, it could get you in trouble. Sorry for that. »

 

« Am I complaining right now ? You have the best scent I had the chance to find so no. And fuck yes, I'll find you something to eat, you need it. »

 

« Stop talking and come here. » Yasuo complied, still dressing up and reached for the Wuju master, a bit satisfied to see the faint blush of the latter. Sitting on the bed, Yi cupped his face then pulled him into another kiss, with as much passion and bite he could. While he busied the quickly overwhelmed ronin, he took the fabric the latter's was holding, his dear blue scarf then pulled off. « I will keep this, if you don't see any problem. » as he put on the scarf with a look so pleased by this single action.

 

This whole thing, the sudden kiss, the 'stolen scarf' and this sight weren't expected at all and just left the swordman literaly smitten. _Th-this shouldn't be allowed. My poor heart._

 

« Of course, of course... » then the spell seemed to be broken and he finished hastly to dress up then went out of the room. His mind kept trying to process what happened and why but just the mere possibility of meaning behind this action seemed crazy yet unrealistic. _A possessive display, a need of a familiar scent, a mark_.

 

~

 

The instant the ronin was gone, Yi felt shameful even with the heat. _I shouldn't have asked this, it's a bonded couple thing_. Yet the fabric and the scent it carried offered a kind of comfort he craved. _It's surprisingly soft and fluffy_ and it made him smile despite his theft.

So he just lay down on the matress, dissolving in dishonor and soothing warmth.

 

When he came back, Yasuo found him snuggled up in the blanket, still wearing his scarf and the peaceful domesticity aura clenched his heart. He could tell Yi wasn't sleeping, he was just staring at the wall, thoughtful.

 

He poked him childishly, just to signal him to get up, what the omega did without question. They ate in silence, the alpha making sure his temporary lover got enough food, watchful.

 

Then Yi asked : « Why do you care that much ? Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful for all you did but why ? »

 

This question made Yasuo pause, just an instant. The fast answer and the truest one would be _because I love you_ but this time wasn't adequate to tell. « You needed help and the idea of you suffering alone was painful. You shouldn't be going through this without someone. »

 

_To help_. This answer was meant to be nice but it felt the contrary for the shorter man, maybe waiting another reason. But at the same time he was glad to have someone to rely on. _Maybe it's just that, help, just one time_.

 

His reaction was noticed by the alpha, a bit confused to see badly hidden disappointment after his answer. He had to move on. « So, you like my precious scarf ? » he tried to sound smug but failed miserably, a hint of fondness heard in his voice.

 

It reminded the omega of his petty theft and it brought a bit of red embarassment to his face, something really lovely to the eye of the ronin. « The scent is soothing, even more calming during a heat. » he mumbled in the fabric then glanced curiously to the alpha. « But I prefer the real one » as he leaned close to him and nuzzled his neck gently. « I didn't know how good you smell, it's delightful. »

 

_Damn._ This time, it was Yasuo's time to blush, though he snaked an arm to keep the other man close, wondering how much he could take before he snapped and do as his instincts said.

 

_He's gonna be the end of me_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm tired


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Really late but eh, I didn't forget!  
> And yes i should be writing my other work xD
> 
> Thank you all sweet readers <3

It was tempting to stay like this, in each others arms, surrounded by the alpha's scent. He was so glad to have a break in his heat, however short it may last, being able to think quietly was appreciated.

 

« Hey, do you need another round ? » obviously, the Wuju master was calm, almost like is usual self, just the hint of red coloring his cheeks as reminder of the heat. But he had to ask, just to make sure he wasn't left wanting.

 

« Not now but it will get back soon. But thanks. » at the moment, he was truly satisfied, right were he wanted. « Mmmh I need a shower, while I'm still able to. » he got up to go to the bathroom. His move was followed with interest by the alpha's gaze, entraced by the naked sight for a few seconds.

 

He tied back his hair then decided to go with him. « Good idea ! Can I too ? » he didn't expect a negative answer, already joining Yi with a quite cheerfull mood.

 

« Yes, of course. But no hands, ok ? You'll have all the time you want later. » yet he smiled fondly, welcoming Yasuo in the shower.

 

« Promise ! » he replied.

 

The Wuju master quickly relaxed under the hot water, a luxury during this short break, his back turned to the other man. The latter took him in a loose embrace, enjoying the proximity and peppered peck over each expanse of skin he could claim, leaving a trail from the shoulder to the omega's jaw.

 

The chuckle vibrated against his lips « What did I just say ? Don't get too involved. » though he made no move away of the attention offered.

 

« I'm not. Just loving all over you. » to make his point, Yasuo leaned further to kiss him properly, even if the angle wasn't adequate. He loved the easiness the thing, to be accepted so openly and without fear of rejection.

 

Yi prefered to turn and face the ronin, forgeting a bit the shower to focus on the contact. Without any shame, his hands explored the broad frame in front of him, travelling above firm muscle to stop sometimes when it met a scar. _Wish I could stay here forever. Wish he could stay_.

 

Eventually, he parted to prevent his heat going back full blast and too soon knowing very well where this could have led them. « Time to get cleaned up. » as he handed the soap.

Yasuo nodded and complied, a bit of red on his cheek and greatly satisfied so far.

 

~

 

Once the shower over, they got out with a mood largely lightened and pleased. Yi decided to read for a while, since he was still at peace.

 

« Oh wait, I'll change the bed sheets. » the alpha made the decision since his bedmate was settling down a good read, it was a good occasion.

 

« I can take care of it myself. » he was about to get up and help but Yasuo insisted to do it. He just wanted to make the other's life less difficult.

 

When he finished it, he went to the place the Wuju master was seated, on the floor, and picked him up. The reaction was instantaneous, a sudden noise that could be called a squeak out of the shorter man, seeming both shocked and mildly annoyed by the action. « Let me down ! Now ! »

 

This sounded very cute for the ronin as he took him to the freshly made bed. « Geez, no need to be upset. I'm carrying you to the bed, it will be more comfortable. » His laugh echoed the complaint, only making Yi more flustered.

 

« You ridiculous man, I won't tell you again ! » this acted like a magic word as he was put down on the mattress. « Thank you » and as a kind of revenge, he stood and picked up the ronin, exactly the same way he was treated.

 

He should have see it coming but was taken aback all the same, now positions reversed. Yasuo didn't expected at all the swiftness of his move and the strength he could display if he wanted to. _Damn. Better not forget it_. The serious face staring at him was quickly replaced by a grin, maybe a little smug but also genuine.

 

« Okay, I got it. I'll not do it again without warning. Just put me down please. » a peck was given on the darkened red of his cheek before Yi let him go. Then both flopped on the bed, one resuming his read while the other crawled closer to him, to nap.

 

~

 

Some time had passed without the Wuju master noticing, too busy. During this time, the ronin was asleep, pressed to the other's side and an arm around his waist.

That's when he felt it. At first a full body shiver, a not so nice way to remind the omega's condition. Innerly, he cursed his heat, though he was glad for the long break he got. But this thought was then forgotten as the fever came back, making everything blurry and _burning, burning.._. With a shaky hand he put away the book, trying to keep even his breathing, a difficult task. _I hate it so much_. His mind registered the presence against him, maybe the reason he felt so hot and he realized how much he ached for him.

 

Yi made an attempt at waking the ronin, quite unsuccesful then rolled him on his back to straddle him with no care for the indecence. « Yasuo.... » it turned into a whimper, his voice betraying the need inflicted by his body.

The alpha stirred and woke up, assaulted a the instant by the scent flooding the air of the room. It smelled too good for this world, his own kind of drug but he gave his attention to the man calling him so beautifully.

« Yi ? It's back ? » he just woke up but his arousal too, making him rock under the omega. Not even a second, the Wuju master kissed him with great desperation, sharing it with the ronin. It would be so easy to get lost in this mess of tongue, made sloppy by the heat and nothing could have stopped them to make out for hours. _But it would never be enough_.

Yi yanked open his own clothing, uncaring and did the same to the other swordman, grinding down .

 

« Please.... I need you so bad.... »

 

« I've got you »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut never stop  
> Sometime I really wonder why there are still people reading this xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update o__O
> 
> thank your for the kudos and reads!!! <3

All happened very fast, a bit too much for Yasuo, still drowsy. Awake for a very short time and already getting hard, body trying to catch up with the last development.

 

Not even bothering to undress each other completely, Yi did the bare minimum and went directly for what he craved. He was glad to feel Yasuo so responsive under him. So Yi lost no time, positioning himself so his cock nudged his hole. One second, a long thrust then the first glimpse of bliss. After such near waking, the contrast was even stronger for Yasuo, air knocked off his lungs. The slick warmth engulfing him too suddenly, another reason to tense and moan.

Yi let out a similar whimper, arousal seeping in his blood, never letting him some rest. He set a pace, intense from the start to soothe the burning, anything as long as it stopped the heat beneath his skin. There wasn’t much choice for Yasuo but to follow, thrusting back, bucking into his lover. He could tell this time was a bit different, more harsh, more desperate than before. That the man was even more needy after that break offered. _Looks like the real deal. Let’s do it_. Yasuo brought a hand to Yi’s cock, flushed red, leaking copiously, a clue of the advanced state of completion of the latter. A few strokes made him writhe, at the edge of collapse but still managing to support himself, hands on the ronin. The vocal answer was also worth a word, a choked version of Yasuo’s name.

 

« You’re doing great. Take what you want. »

 

As they moved, not violently but certainly at an exhausting pace, the thought crossed Yasuo’s mind. Looking up to admire the sight, he was left enraptured by its pure erotism. Yi was leaning forward, almost half bent but still struggling not to fall down on Yasuo. And the latter looked at him with such want, raw need, it could be mistaken for love. The kind of craving only fulfilled by a mate. Face sporting a deep blush, irises almost hidden by wide pupils. Yasuo clung to the small details like a starved man. Everything was worth remembering, kept for lonely nights in the future. By now his hand was a mess, slick with precum as he redoubled his efforts to relieve Yi. Nails left a few red marks over his body, scratches more than welcome for the memories it left. _Anything he can give me_. Sounds resonated, obscene each time Yasuo pulled out to ram back, the slap of skin, the heavy breathing they both shared. And among all these, each moan and groan let freely out of Yi, losing himself in the act.

 

« Yi… How close ? » Yasuo too was a little out of breath. It was hard to keep up with Yi, so demanding.

 

« … I’m….. soon... » he was really far gone, a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth.

 

Under this persistent stimulation, Yi was doing the best he could to chase climax, the promise so sweet and near. He rode the latter with abandon, clutching at him.

Till it was enough. A sob broke out of Yi when orgasm took him, body tensing in one second. He came in Yasuo’s hand, seed landing in white stripes on the later’s torso and chest. Eyes closed during all this, from the violence of the peak.

The surprise came from beneath, Yasuo caught off guard by the sudden tightness around him. He swore as he found his release too, knotting Yi. Pleasure rocked his being, back arching slightly off the mattress while he spilled deep in the latter.

 

Tension fell as quick. Both clawing their control back, as much as their breath, they exchanged a gaze. Enough to notice how close they finished, a short distance easily closed. Yasuo made the move, a hand to the nape of Yi’s neck to coax his down. The latter didn’t resist, opening immediately to that eager tongue. The kiss remained sloppy, a slow but thorough making out. But Yi was still restless. The other man noticed.

 

« Hey Yi, are you okay ? » his voice showed his concern.

 

« It’s not gone…. I still need- » interrupted by his own moan, while he made an effort to sit upright.

 

Yasuo could see the latter was still very aroused, a hand stroking himself slowly. _Oh_. The fever also was here, darkening Yi’s complexion in a way too sinful to forget. The problem revealed itself quickly, leaving Yasuo taken aback. _Shit, I already knotted him_. There wasn’t many options left to help Yi. _Literally stuck. Good job_.

 

So he decided to swap their positions, having Yi lie back against the pillows. When they rolled over, he gave a soft gasp from the new angle, Yasuo’s cock still deep inside of him. The latter got to work, looking for another way to bring him relief. One of his hands joined Yi’s on his erection, increasing the pace to something more pleasurable.

The reaction was quick, a low moan teetering on the brink of overstimulation. Because that was the matter, Yi was still craving for more but already experienced one release, leaving him a little to sensitive at first. The tone made Yasuo stop.

 

« Too much ? Am I hurting you ? »

 

Yi was shaking under him but didn’t attempt to get away of the touch : « A little… But please don’t stop, it will pass. »

 

Still worried, Yasuo complied but also decided something else. With his free hand he stroked Yi’s body, massaging his chest. Then he brushed a nipple, seeking a reaction. Yi did react, bucking in the grasp around his cock. Head turned to one side in the pillow, it didn’t help though in muffling his louder noises. Teeth grazed flesh and little by little Yi let go, the heat making any kind of stimulation pass as pleasure. For Yasuo, it was also straining, to feel the omega clenching down on him after he already came. But he was here to help and he would do it with all his heart.

He stroked the latter’s cock faster, still careful but soon enough it was clear that Yi’s urges were more important than his discomfort. There were a solid minute with just that, Yi surrending to his need while Yasuo tried to pull the right strings to get him off.

 

« Yasuo…….. » he sounded so helpless, eyes closed again in what seemed to be his last seconds before climax.

 

The latter took the hint and went to Yi’s neck, leaving a few marks. The proximity to the spot of a mating bond gave both a shiver, though things didn’t go further. Yi embraced the latter so he wouldn’t go away, keeping him close.

A cry and his release splattered between them, air lacking suddenly. Yasuo watched him as he rode his orgasm, entranced once more by the sight and the idea of being responsible for such pleasure. _Gorgeous_.

 

While Yi relaxed at last, he busied himself with peppering kisses over his face, neck, jaw, everywhere. The passionnate urge was so good, Yasuo basked in it.

 

When he lifted his head to look at Yi, he found tears in his eyes. Beautiful, he could get lost in it. Except the tears didn’t stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouf, I'm going back to this! Just need to find the plot, I think I left it somewhere nearby


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck i need sleep......
> 
> thanks for the kudos and comments <3333

_It’s so cruel_

 

Face damp with sweat and now tears, Yi couldn’t hold it back. At the same time he was trying to recover his breath but the accumulation of emotions made it difficult to calm down. Too much for him. And the heat was diminished but not gone, it was keeping him hypersensitive, even in a emotional way.

 

It was enough to get Yasuo’s attention as he cradled Yi’s face to meet his gaze : « What’s wrong ? Did I hurt you ? » So so worried to hear. But what he took for overstimulation was a far deeper matter.

 

Immediately Yi shook his head, more sobs breaking free. He wanted to avoid Yasuo’s gaze but he prevented it. So he had to keep facing the man : « No, no, it’s not…. » The latter’s thumbs brushed the tears away, looking at him with such attention. It reminded Yi why he was feeling so empty, despite all. « ….yes... »

 

« Yes ?? Where ? Tell me please. » Worry never left Yasuo’s gaze, with a hint of distress for not having found what was hurting the other man. He rose a little to check Yi’s body, alert for anything.

 

To see the latter look out for a potential injury made Yi slightly angry. This was too much. To see Yasuo search in vain was horrible. He hated how he felt right now, so helpless, invaded by emotions usually suppressed. It was like being stripped down, nothing to mask the mess.

He hid his face under one of his arms, now that it was possible. Sadly, the tears didn’t stop.

 

« No… That’s not what I mean... » even his voice showed the wreck.

 

The move to shield himself caught again Yasuo’s attention, stopping to focus on his words. He leaned closer to Yi and tried to put away his arm so they could make eye contact : « So what is it ? Please... »

 

Yi kept resolutely his arm in place, with enough strenght to make the latter abandon this idea. Instead, Yasuo kissed whatever expanse of skin he could reach. This made Yi’s trembling even worse. So he made a feeble gesture to push Yasuo away. Not too far, they couldn’t anyway given their position but the intention was here.

 

Before Yasuo could say anything, he spoke up : « It’s just… I don’t understand. Nothing…. »

 

The latter was listening closely, still trying to keep some contact with Yi, skin to skin. But Yi still turned his face to one side, gaze averted.

 

« Why are you like this… ? Why do you need to put on such an act ? I know you’re here only to help but why… are you like this…. ? »

 

Yasuo looked increasingly confused, at the words and at Yi’s visible sadness : « Like what ? »

 

He started to lose patience : « Like all this ! So careful, gentle… You act like this actually means something and yet you refuse to acknowledge me. This… is too much. Why did you look at me like that when you took me ? I don’t understand… Why do you act like you care ?? »

 

Anger, frustration, sadness, all this bubbled up in his voice, creeping up like poison. It should be forbidden to feel this much. Yi remembered why he tried to to keep his emotions down most of the time, it was too much trouble just to express it right. Words fled without any chance to take it back. All that he had on his heart now could be set free, thanks to his reduced inhibitions. This wasn’t to his liking, at all. _Bottle up, it’s easier_. Till he couldn’t anymore. And Yasuo had to be here to witness that. True shame. He would regret it latter but for now Yi felt denied.

 

For a time there was only silence, a few uncontrolled sobs resonating in the room. Yasuo seemed to be frozen on the spot, a shocked look on his face. Surey he was trying to sort out what was told, trying to make some sense out of it.

 

At last he spoke : « But I do care… I don’t understand what I did wrong… This is not what you asked me ? I can change, just tell me what you need. »

 

Yi looked straight at him, no shying away. There was still tears but more important, surprise, wide gaze directed to Yasuo. He just understood something. _Yes, he does that to help_. Just help, to satisfy a need. _He cares but not in the same way_. This surely wasn’t the first time Yasuo helped someone in his case. The thought made Yi sick. Hate for thinking about that, how true it sounded. It made sense, so much it hurt. Too bad he fell for him already, fell for that.

 

So Yasuo saw him breaking slowly, right before him, unaware of it. _Just some relief, I guess_. Yi laughed innerly, and it got enough to be out loud. _This was a bad idea_. He was so open and vulnerable, on heat, Yasuo still deep inside and now he almost wanted this to end. Aches soothed in body but not in mind.

 

« Yi… ? » Still very worried, searching his attention. Yasuo’s hand never left his body, keeping a constant touch. But now it felt too much, like his skin was even more sensitive due to his break down. Like his psyche had an impact on his body.

 

He wanted to go away, hide with all his shame and sadness, from Yasuo. Voice still strained, he answered : « Just pull out when you can. Please. »

 

Yi took one of the pillows and buried his face in it, small safety. And the latter saw him do, quite puzzled : « Okay. »

 

Though he still bent to cuddle with Yi, leaving a few pecks where he could. Yi appreciated that despite all he felt at once, his body still craved the contact, proximity. Still relished Yasuo’s presence. His scent all over Yi, so pleasant. It really pierced his heart to know all this affection wasn’t fully meant. _Not mine_.

 

When Yasuo pulled out, after some time, Yi was at last free to move. He drapped himself with the blanket, another useless way to hide while Yasuo went to the bathroom to take something to clean them up.

 

« Are you doing fine ? » He had Yi get out of the blanket then gently wiped his body. He let Yasuo do, allowing the softness though it was dulled by his bitterness.

 

Yi wanted to appreciate this moment but couldn’t, torn by his thoughts. _I can’t_. It hurt to think, to imagine that Yasuo wasn’t doing that out of love or affection or friendship. That it wasn’t special. He had let him in and it left him too open. _Who knows how many he ‘helped’ before ?_

Looking at Yasuo, he seemed quite peaceful, happy in this task he took in charge. Yi felt again the need to cry, it was horrible. So helpless, so unbalanced. The heat was making everything worse.

 

He tried his best to rule his voice, to sound as normal as possible : « Enough. » This had Yasuo looking up. « Thank you but now, get dressed, take your stuff and get out. Please. »

 

The latter completely stopped in his tracks, bewildered : « You want me to go ? »

 

« Yes. Now. » It was hard not to sound to harsh, to let out all he was holding back.

 

« And what about you ? You wanted me to help you till the end of your heat, no ? »

 

« I changed my mind. Hurry. »

 

Yasuo was quick to obey though he still seemed quite confused about all this, even a bit hurt. Finding his clothing and armor, he put it back while Yi watched him do. Part of him was screaming to stop Yasuo from leaving, but at the same time he couldn’t stand to be with another human right now. Not with him. Yi couldn’t even bring himself to dislike the other man, he helped him, no matter what was his own interest in this deal.

His body needed contact, his heart needed the man he cherished, the omega in him demanded relief. But his mind couldn’t bear the idea of loss, of being denied. It was very selfish, he knew that but coudn’t do much.

 

When the other man was finished and ready to go, he still hesitated, looking back at Yi : « Are you sure ? » He sounded small, unsure, unusual for him.

 

Drapped in his blanket, Yi endured this sad gaze : « Yes. »

 

Still, Yasuo stepped in his direction and sat by his side on the bed : « I’m leaving, I’m leaving. Just, can I have a last kiss ? Please ? » A light blush painted his cheeks.

 

The need was too strong, Yi gave him a peck on the lips before retreating and pushing Yasuo away. Still the same pain in his chest, from the peculiar ask. Bitterness came back.

 

« Why ask for a kiss ? I’m sure you still have plenty opportunities for more outside. »

 

He was just being mean, Yi was aware of that. But in his frustration, it seemed almost logical to hurt back.

 

« What do you mean ? » Yasuo was surprised, sensing that hint of sourness.

 

« You already know. Go away, I would hate to take you from someone else. »

 

« No, that’s not even the case... »

 

« I don’t care, I don’t want to hear about who you fuck ! Go outside, I’m sure there are many omegas that would gladly take your help. Now leave me alone ! »

 

To his credit, Yasuo looked hurt after that, adressing a disbelieving gaze to Yi : « I repeat myself, I don’t care !! Get out ! » Never a lie was spilled so easily.

 

Seeing Yi this angry had its effect and convinced Yasuo to go, though really reluctant to. The instant the door was shut, Yi was alone. First time after the beginning of his heat. He stared at the closed door and felt tears rolling down his cheek. It was over the limit. Too much pain but nothing to reduce it. _He’s gone_. He had hoped it would be easier afterward, that he would feel better. Another lie to himself. It was worse and he didn’t know yet to which point.

He was alone. Nothing to soothe the ache. He should have thought about it. But in any case it would have hurt. Yasuo was gone. For now his body was sated but for how long ?

This was a pure mess, too shaken by emotions to use rationality. Yi missed the warmth of another person. He lay down on the bed and let himself cry. From sadness, pain, anger against his own condition. Everything hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR  
> sorry, i miss my writing schedule
> 
> thank you all, sweet peeps <33333

_Crap._

 

Back to the door he just closed.

 

_What the hell ? What was that ?? What did I do ???_

 

Yasuo was completely lost, confused beyond usual. He just had been thrown out of Yi's room and he was sure he was – at least – partly responsible for it. Never he had seen this man so expressive, overwhelmed in such negative way. Not sure if it was anger, pain or something else. For someone so calm, collected, this was truly spectacular and strange to see.

 

He was well aware that Yi reacted to something he did, conciously or not. Yasuo didn't know what and hated that. To know he did something but was unable to discern what. _I hurt him... ?_ The pain was mutual, he caused it but didn't know. It was like failing his promise.

He was standing at Yi's door. Rejected. Pretty clear that he hadn't filled his 'mission'. He did something so serious that Yi asked him to get out. A bit extreme when it had been going so well.

 

Acting without according a thought to it, Yasuo left, afflicted. There was no real reason to stay there, no hope for a miracle. Yi was clear enough. Though he wanted to come in, apologize without even knowing his wrong, bring back a smile to his face. But he refused to push Yi. Since he ordered him to go, he would obey and not come back. Also, Yasuo wasn't sure he could take another hit to the heart, the first time had been already painful.

 

Because that was the real matter : Yi didn't want him to stay. That was what it sounded like. He hadn't been good enough, he failed him. _Not worthy, I guess_. Self-depreciative laugh in his head. There was no arguments against that, he just had been sent out before the end of Yi's heat. Even though he asked him to stay till the end.

 

He made his way back to his own room. It looked so empty, when one was alone. Yasuo already missed everything. The deep scent still clung to him, small comfort in this sad time. He appreciated while he could, before it faded away to be replaced by his. Flopping on his bed without care, he kept trying to understand .

 

Also, what Yi said was still in his mind. He looked hurt as he was talking, little by little putting some distance with Yasuo. He didn't understand. Why was he questionning his behaviour ? _Too... kind... ?_ Maybe he had been too genuine, happy to serve and Yi felt put off by that. Maybe Yasuo's affection showed too much. _I thought it was fine_. If that was the case then it was truly his fault. His heart ached, Yasuo had felt safe to bring as much love as he wished, the latter never objected. He even seemed to enjoy and return it.

Then why be surprised to see Yasuo so caring ? He would rather had him less 'involved', more distant ? Like this meant nothing ? It hurt to think about this possibility but after all, the deal was to help Yi through the heat. Nothing more. Yasuo knew he offered 'just help' but it was special because himself wanted to give it. This wasn't some fuck. Or maybe in fact it was.

 

 _Oh, I almost forgot it was unrequited. I'm an idiot_. No matter how sweet it was, the intimacy, touch reciprocated, never they stated any kind of feeling in it. A helping hand, that was what Yi asked. And it was Yasuo's own responsibility for giving it too much heart, importance. He hurt himself by doing so, because deeply he still hoped for something similar in return. Useless. He was already certain there wasn't any possibility for 'them' or even less for mating. Soft fantasy yet impossible.

It was a dumb mistake to pour his love in this occasion, it left him too open.

 

Did he regret this time with Yi ? _No. It was good, as short as it was_. Yasuo was very hurt by the refusal but thinking about it, he was very glad to be offered such an experience. Bittersweet would be a good description. He had been granted to stay by Yi's side, see him at his most vulnerable but it was the only time he could. No real reason to be mad when he already cheated destiny once. Still, he wished for more. He had been so close to his dream, returning from that was difficult.

 

 _I should be happy for being allowed in, not so sad about it_. It was more than he deserved.

 

But still it stung to think about Yi, feeling again and again the emotion he had in his voice. Yasuo wished he could have prevented such damages. _Maybe_. _But how ?_

Tone dry, slipping to anger, so odd for Yi's calm. Then his words. By now it made a little more sense. _He mentioned 'others omegas'. Why ?_ Yasuo himself never brought that up. _It has nothing to do with us._ The way Yi talked about that sounded like an accusation. _Why is it relevant to talk about any other omegas ??_

 

 _Jealousy_. Quiet epiphany. _No it can't be that..._ The more he thought about it, the less it seemed impossible. Yi, jealous ? Unimaginable. It didn't suit him, not at all. But it made sense. _« I don't care about who you fuck », that's the opposite. But why does it matter ??_ Basically jealousy meant there was something Yi wanted to keep for himself. In that case, it would be Yasuo but he refused the idea. _Because there are no feelings..._

It would explain such defensive stance but why so late ? Why accepting him in his room if it was to throw him out later ? Maybe Yi didn't plan anything at all. The heat could be to blame.

 _Jealous_. The concept of Yi being all possessive over him still got Yasuo weak. Really, he shouldn't but couldn't help it. After, maybe Yi was fond of him just for carnal reasons, not for his heart but his body. It didn't lessen the warmth coming up. _Whyyyyyyy.... There is literally nothing to be jealous about.... ?_ It wasn't like he had a lot of potential partners. Hell, no one would deal with him. And in any case, he was far too in love to care about other people.

 

 _Yi must think I jump every consenting person of the League_. He sighed, this was a bit ridiculous. His dignity would be hurt by such a thought, _how rude_. But nevertheless, it didn't matter much, Yasuo had fallen for him and nothing could change that.

 

Anyway, results of the day. Yi was probably jealous but most of all very hurt and angry. _I don't understand, if he's jealous, why would he mind me being affectionate ?_ Again, maybe Yi didn't want that and just seeked relief. But nothing made sense.

 _His heat is not over..._ It struck him just now that Yi would have to finish that alone. He didn't know much about how it worked, how long it could last but surely he still had at least a day more to endure. Yasuo felt bad for him. Heats were known to be quite a pain if spent alone. That was why he offered his helpt.

Even though he had been ordered to get out of this, Yasuo was concerned. He felt the need to help, satisfy. But honor kept him from coming back to Yi so he wouldn't. Dilemna. Instincts urged him to go back, lie to his feet, embrace him tight, fuck him senseless. But Yasuo refused to break an order.

 

This inner debate ran for a bit, thoughts still following Yi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR IT WILL GET INTERESTING NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE LET ME PROVE MYSELF


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE YEHAW it's very late but the all nighter helps to write
> 
> thanks for the kudos and comments!!! <33333

_This is hell._

 

Lying in bed, Yi suffered quietly. Time had no impact, maybe it had been an hour since Yasuo left, maybe less, maybe more. He wasn’t able to count the minutes, his thoughts too scaterred to focus on anything. Shiver down his spine, the heat’s regards. Yi wasn’t even sure if he was freezing or burning, sensations too mixed up. And always the same need for release.

 

He already went for relieving himself once but it didn’t help at all. Uncomfortable feeling on his skin diminished for a short time before coming back full blast. Yi hated it, couldn’t even remember how he managed all his previous heats before. It was like the time with Yasuo deleted all memory of lesser times. One good experience and all that wasn’t as good faded. _How did I survive this before ?_ Now he could just curl on the mattress, hoping for sleep to take him quick and ease a little his pain.

 

Sadly life wasn’t so nice. The heat kept him captive, no way to escape it. Still the craving, gnawing at him. Fully flushed red, very aroused but not a single chance to make it stop. The opportunity fled the instant he ordered Yasuo to leave. _This was a mistake. The whole thing was a mistake_. He had destroyed his only chance for a calm heat and instead it became the worst one he experienced so far. So much regrets. _I wish I could cancel all I said, that I didn’t break this way_. Bitterness for his own behaviour because it did nothing for his situation and made things worse. Thinking of it made him cry again, too shaken to even resist the pull. _Yasuo didn’t deserve that. He was kind enough to come here_. He talked too much, to fast. It still stung, thinking of what he didn’t know about Yasuo’s life but there was no rational reason to force him to leave.

 

_I fucked up._ Trembling as he clutched the sheets, Yi felt solitude settling in his heart. Pain, in all his body. Need too, in a sexual way. Too sore to move for now. He hoped the following day would be more gentle to him.

 

~

 

_What can I do ?_

 

Though the occasion was gone for some time, Yasuo couldn’t really let go. He still felt a bit responsible, had to help Yi in a way or another. _It must be hard to keep up_. So he spent his free time thinking of a way to help. _He’s gonna starve at some point…_ _AH ! That could be something to do !_

Indeed, it wouldn’t be the first time he brought Yi something to eat. He wasn’t even sure the latter had planned to go out before the end of the heat.

 

It gave him a small joy to be useful or at least to attempt to. Once he found some food, he came to Yi’s door. _Mmmmh better not bother him_. Yasuo’s heart ached a bit at the memory. So he left the food by, slipping a note on some paper under the door. Then he went to his routine, trying not to listen to any noise from the room. His worry could be quite annoying. _I hope he’s fine_.

 

This night was far more lonely than the previous. It was difficult not to feel it. Sleeping with Yi had been such a privilege, it made the usual so boring and quiet. Yasuo had loved the warmth, the scent. But now he was back to be lonely. _Nothing I can’t handle_. He sighed before sleep took him.

 

When he passed by Yi’s room next morning, he noticed the absence of the food left on purpose. Never he had been so glad to see something missing. The thought of having made things a little easier warmed Yasuo’s heart. _Not much but at least one thing less to worry about_.

 

The return to his usual activities wasn’t so bad, now that he could help Yi, even in a small extent. _He accepted. That’s a good news_.

 

~

 

Yi hadn’t been really prepared to receive this attention. Even more after sending Yasuo away with such anger. The first time, he barely noticed the note, on the floor near the door. It was dark, night fallen a long time ago, his heat being not very kind by waking him up so late – or so soon.

Light switched on, tired steps led by curiosity to the door. _What is it ?_

 

_« You must be hungry. Food left next to the door. »_ At first Yi was quite surprised, overcome by a strange emotion.  _Yasuo…_ Even when gone, the man still managed to help.  Not really believing, he opened the door, just enough to peek. Indeed there was food left here, for him. Yi slammed the door closed, bursting into tears thanks to the heat.  _Do I really have to cry at the smallest thing happening ? It’s so exhausting_ .  Here he was, getting emotional over another favor. When it ended he came back to take the food, then ate it in silence. 

 

It really touched him to know Yasuo thought about such detail. That yes, Yi prefered to starve till the end of the heat than stepping outside, at the risk of running into somebody.  Also, knowing this man still kept an eye on his well-being was for the less… intriguing,  or even appreciated.  Gentle warmth in his chest, different from the heat. 

 

Back in bed, Yi left his thoughts wander a bit but it never left the ronin. His body reacted well, remembering the pleasure taken, given in their time together. For once it hurt much less, though the boiling feeling lingered under his skin. _I need him…_ As expected he was still very hard, arousal seeping in his blood like poison. His train of thoughts even made him slick, to his great annoyance. _Guess I’ll have to go for it_.

Quick and efficient, that was what Yi intended but in fact he could do little. Pushing two fingers inside, the minimal stretch wasn’t even doing much to give him stimulations. So a hand on his cock and the other one thrusting into himself, Yi put as much effort as he could. _Come on…_ But compared to the real fucking, it felt light.

 

Return to his memories of their times, Yasuo pushing inside without resistance, smooth slide rocking his world. Yi moaned out loud, getting into it. How good it was, to have somebody to hold close. He tightened his grasp over his cock, urges coming up after some rest. _Mmmmmh_. True shame, the way his body opened for a mate, even if there wasn’t any right now. Anyway, he reacted too well, slick coating his hand while he pumped three digits inside. _Just a little more…_ The way Yasuo fucked him senseless, all in charming abandon. How his own name sounded so sweet on these lips. On his side, jerking himself without any care, Yi cried out. Overwhelmed, he spilled his load over the sheets, already ruined by the whole day. It would be a matter for the end of the heat.

Hazy, pleasant fog in his thoughts, he couldn’t even focus on what made him sad before. Ridding the end of his climax, he relaxed for a while, blindly grabbing a pillow to burry his face in.

 

_Not nearly as good…._ A deep sigh followed, along with a single tear. _I would kill for a kiss. Maybe not but ahhhhhhh I need it_. It still put him to sleep.

 

When he woke up, sun was really high in the sky, rays falling in the room. That was a good sign, it meant Yi had slept for a long time. That was time that wouldn’t be suffered under heat.

Sitting up on the bed, he didn’t feel as bad as yesterday. Very feverished, red staining his cheeks but nothing worse than before. The ‘conversation’ with Yasuo and the leaving seemed like a far dream. _Maybe more a nightmare_. In any case, the memory was far, faded a bit. But Yi felt very ashamed by what he said, did and felt. It would follow him forever.

At least the pain from the heat was lessened, his thoughts slightly clearer.

 

_Still one day to last. Ugh_.

 

Things went on. The second time he noticed the note sent under his door, just when it had been done. Yi didn’t go to it yet, a more urgent matter at hand. After some time, once the need temporary taken care of and that short-lived bliss, he could go to the door.

Another scrap of paper. _« More food. Hope you’re doing fine. »_ Simple words but the same soft feeling twisting his heart. _He will finish by giving me the wrong idea_.

This time, more cautious, he took sneakily what had been brought to him. It was much needed and Yi was very thankful.

 

The day passed, between quick releases, some breaking when he thought too much resulting in tears, and the constant fire under his skin. Completely exhausted, Yi fell into a dreamless sleep, body requiring some rest.

 

~

 

On this new day, Yasuo resumed his new routine though it wasn’t meant to last. One day Yi’s heat would be over, _the sooner the better_. _Then we will have to talk_. Going to the latter’s room was almost an habit, very familiar. This time, there was a note left on the doorstep. Yasuo feared suddenly what it could potentially say.

 

_«_ _My heat is over. »_ Just that. It was a good news, really but he still stressed over what would come next.

 

_I guess we’re back to the start_.

 

Yasuo didn’t really know what to do then. The heat was over, there was nothing to do more about that. He could go after Yi, to apologize but he had mixed feeling about it. _No, better take care of that now_.

Yi wasn’t in his room. That he could guess from the scent in the corridor, one he perfeclty knew. But as soon as he followed it, nothing, it just faded away. _Will have to search_.

 

To his full surprise, Yi was at their usual meditation spot. _How didn’t I think of that sooner ?_

 

Slowly, Yasuo joined the other man. But as soon as he sat by his side, Yi made a move to get up and go. In panick, Yasuo grabbed his wrist to keep him from leaving.

 

« No ! Please, can we talk ? »

 

There was a defeated sigh from the latter but he settled back where he was before Yasuo arrived, just turning a bit so he was facing him.

 

Silence followed while Yasuo gazed at him, losing focus on what he wanted to say. Yi didn’t look as good as usual but far more healthy and calm than during hsi heat. It soothed him to see the man back to himself. Though the small marks he could spot on Yi’s neck brought a vicious pang of arousal. _Dear gods……_

 

Then Yi took a deep breath and spoke up : « I apologize. »

 

« Huh ?? » It broke Yasuo out of his small trance.

 

« I said I apologize. For last time. I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that. » Yasuo wanted to talk but the latter didn’t let him. « Please, listen. I’m sorry for throwing you out, all that was said. After all you did for me, it wasn’t mature nor reasonable at all. Just… know that I appreciated all you gave to me. Thank you. »

 

_I would never hold it against him. He was in heat._

 

Once more Yi made an attempt at standing up and once more he couldn’t, held close to prevent it.

 

« You don’t have to apologize. » Yi gave him a confused look but let him continue. « Because I am the one who has to. I understand the thing about kicking me out of the room but don’t blame yourself for that. You wouldn’t have done it without a reason. I apologize because I hurt you. I don’t really know how but I did, no ? »

 

Yi didn’t answer that, keeping a strict silence.

 

« Please, I just want to know what I did wrong. To avoid doing that again. »

 

« You did nothing wrong. It’s my fault if I took it the wrong way. Don’t bother yourself with that. »

 

_This sounds like bullshit._

 

« You sure about that ? »

 

« Yes. Could we… go back to what we had ? Before this whole mess happened ? »

 

« Oh yes ! » Yasuo had a small nervous laugh. « I thought I blew our friendship. But if that’s fine with you, then I’m good too. »

 

_It would be better than nothing._ He sighed innerly with a touch of sadness. _At least we’re still friends_.

 

Though the way Yi took his hand to entwine with his brought a smile to Yasuo’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not over, next chapter will move! thank you for your patience!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I NEED TO SLEEP, here goes the update!!
> 
> thank you so much, dear readers <3333

So things returned to normal. Or at least, that was what Yasuo thought whould happen. Strictly friendly relationship. After all that occured between them, coming back to the routine was quite strange. Difficult to act as friend when one had been allowed to sleep with the man they fancy. _I know too much. But thanks I’ll die a happy man_.

 

Just the usual. Meditation, quiet hello, goodbye, some talk then their ways parted for the rest of the day. The small difference almost came unoticed, fond tone Yi used when he adressed the latter. Yasuo picked that up just because it was very new from their time together. Before, the other man was more polite, not distant but still some gap between them. Now, Yi talked to him the same way than in his room, with peaceful joy.

 

Oh and reaching to touch was far more easy. Truly, sometime it wasn’t even mentionned. Just a hand casually resting on the other’s. It even came to the point of sitting side by side, with little distance. Yasuo just refused to point this out because he was still very flustered to get so close without any problem.

 

 _Just frieeeeeends…… Never forget thaaaaaaat…_ It would be far too practical to slip a hand lower, to lean closer, to linger a little longer.

Nothing went further, the boundary was blurry but not very far. No chance to got back to such intimacy. _Damn, I’m almost glad I asked a last kiss_.

 

So yes, things were slightly different and seemed to become normal again.

Days went on, following each others in a quiet turn. But sadly life isn’t always so gentle.

 

By a quite rainy morning, Yasuo’s rut hit him. Hard.

 

 _Hell no_.

 

Not really a surprise, he had it coming. Because he never kept track of his next or passed ruts, nasty habit that always came back to make him regret this error.

 

 _At least it didn’t happen during Yi’s heat. This would have gone wild_. He couldn’t even imagine what a complete mess it could have been. Not even sure he would have resisted the need to mate with him. _We dodged a disaster_.

 

 _Oh fuck I’m not ready for this…….._ This was crap, Yasuo didn’t want to pass his whole day locked in his room. Already warmth settled in his chest, not so pleasant, too close to a real burn. _Ugh, I hate this_. Shudder through his whole body, muscles tensing without even a reason. And it was just the start, the worse had come yet. Yasuo still had some clear mind but soon enough he would just feel the need to fuck. Having a partner always seemed like a luxury in these instants, something he craved but wouldn’t possibly find.

 

Thoughts ran to Yi, the man that never left his fantasies and heart. Deep inside, his alpha instinct purred just at the memories of that last time. Just thinking of it left Yasuo embarrassed. _Is it bad to still think about that ?_ About how good it felt to be inside the other man, the moans, the slap of skin against skin. Fever got to his head, flushed red face to shoulders. _Shit, already too much…_

 

Quickly overwhelmed, Yasuo took himself in hand. _This gonna be long_. Naked as he lay back on his bed, face turned to the side, he surrended.

 

~

 

_He’s not here._

 

That would be the first time since… _since when ?_ Yasuo had always attended to the meditation, as far as he knew. So Yi immediately felt the absence this day. Not that being alone was an inconvenience, not at all. Sadness came up in company of worry, both keeping Yi busy during the whole time of meditation. _I miss him…_ He sighed, this wasn’t really the kind of thoughts a friend should have. Not to that point. These days since the end of his heat were odd but he appreciated the few touches they shared, conciously or not. This was as close as he would get to Yasuo anyway.

 

Time ran. Enough to state that Yasuo wouldn’t make an appearance today. _He didn’t come_. So Yi would resume his routine, go lunch and maybe hope that the man would be here next day.

 

What a surprise it had been to learn the reason of this unexpected absence. _He’s in rut_. Even more surprising to hear about it from other members of the League. Seemed that half of the people were aware of it and not Yi. _There is a lot of thing I don’t know about him. And who he talks to_. Ache in his chest at this topic.

 

In any case, he spent some time in his room debating if he could help Yasuo. And how he would do that. _I don’t even know if he needs help. Maybe he already have someone to take care of that_. Oh bitterness, how sweet to come by. But Yasuo had helped him when he was in heat, the least he could do was to pay the favor back. _This is a bad idea_. Yi had mixed feelings about this.

But he did go to Yasuo’s door, very unsure.

 

Then he was stuck here. _Why I am even here ? I shouldn’t bother him_. The same debate. Yi wanted at least to make sure the other man didn’t need food or anything. But if indeed he interrupted Yasuo, he would die of shame. The idea of another person in the room was there too, sick feeling twisting his heart. _I don’t know……._

 

Though the need to check on Yasuo’s well being was too strong. Yi stepped closer and knocked at the door, heartbeat going a little too fast to his taste.

 

« YOU CAN ALL FUCK OFF !! » Shouted from the room, very clear tone that was definitely Yasuo’s.

 

 _Okay. He’s alive_. At first Yi was startled by the outburst. It was too far from what he usually saw of the ronin.

 

« Yasuo ? » He asked, loud enough to be heard on the other side.

 

Silence followed, maybe not an entire minute but still long when one was standing in a corridor. _I should go_.

 

Then the door was opened, just enough to see Yasuo peeking at him : « Yi ? » Real contrast compared to the harsh shout, this time it was just confusion.

 

« Hey. » Yi was a bit confused too, suddenly words failed him. He couldn’t see the other man, since he was hidding behind the door, just his face visible. But just that sight confirmed what Yi heard. A little feverish, a fierce blush, eyes a little shiny for whatever reason. _The rut_.

 

« Oh hi, funny meeting you here. How are you doing ? » There was an attempt from Yasuo to sound smooth or maybe just composed but it failed. It only emphasised how out of this he was, not distressed but certainly not relaxed.

 

After that, Yi was at loss. And surely the silence was noticed by Yasuo so he continued : « I’m sorry… I know, I look like shit. This is not… a good time. We talk later ? »

 

« No ! No, that’s no trouble ! I just wanted errrrr to see if you were fine. That’s all. » Tumbling a little on his words, light fluster from this surreal situation. By now, he could feel Yasuo’s scent, heavy in the air, and it made him weak. _Don’t think about that._

 

« Ah ! O-OK. Well, yes. I’m still standing. Don’t worry about me. »

 

Yi took a deep breath before adressing the matter he came here to ask about : « Do you need help ? I mean, however you see fit. You brought me food last time, I wish to help you in return. »

 

Yasuo looked pretty surprised, almost shocked by the offer : « You don’t have to ! That was my decision to help, nothing bounds you to do the same. I can take care of myself. »

 

« Oh. Do you already have someone to help you ? » _Why do I ask that ?????_

 

The latter kinda choked after that question, looking bewildered. « What ?? No ! I would never ask that ! »

 

Despite himself Yi felt relieved to hear that. _Very mature_. He gathered enough courage to ask : « What if it’s offered with full consent ? »

 

Yasuo got even redder in the face, silent as he registered the suggestion. It seemed that he went speechless, wide gaze staring at Yi with what he would take for shock but also need. He hoped so.

 

« You don’t have to… » After a pause Yasuo replied, voice a little strangled, controled.

 

« You didn’t have to neither and yet you stayed by my side during my heat. It’s my choice. So, would you want my help ? »

 

The conflict was readable on Yasuo’s face, a bit comic in a way. Yi waited. If that was going to happen, he wanted to be sure the latter wanted that.

 

A sigh then Yasuo spoke up : « Yes please… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear, you have one big smutty chapter coming...  
> (it risk to be out only next week but damn it will be long and good I hope)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEHAW IDC HERE COMES THE UPDATE  
> 'im so tired
> 
> thank you, dear readers <3

The door was opened to let Yi come in. As soon as he did, Yasuo slammed it closed. _No return_. So here he faced the man, now that he could totaly see him. The first thing that struck Yi was the very disheveled state of the latter, hair down without care. Only in trousers, it seemed that Yasuo put them on in hurry just before answering at the door. _Well, nothing surprising_. Yi tried not to linger too much on what the man was doing before. _Easy to guess…_

 

A question quickly came to his mind. _What are we waiting ?_ Both were just standing there, in the room, in silence. Yasuo hadn’t moved since he closed the door, eyeing the other man without a word. Sure, he looked quite restless, uncomfortably hot. But not a single move to start. Yi felt the tension that would go awkward if it stayed. Innerly he had hopes that Yasuo would immediately push him against the door and fuck him, like a rut would urge him. _Why doesn’t he start ?_

 

« Yasuo… ? Is there anything wrong ? »

 

The man jumped slightly when called but nothing really changed in his behavior, almost entranced by the sight : « Ah ? Nothing, nothing. »

 

Indeed, strange way he acted, very nervous but also obviously aroused, breaking a sweat. _Maybe he doesn’t know what he wants_.

 

« Then come here. I’m here to help. »

 

Yasuo complied, stepping closer till he was in the latter’s space. Though it was Yi who initiated the first touch, since the man didn’t dare to. Arms around Yasuo’s waist to coax him closer, also a hidden way to ask if it was fine. The eye contact continued, just as Yasuo leaned even closer.

 

« Can I kiss you ? » Shy tone, a whisper meant to be heard by only one person.

 

« Of course. Take what you want. » Yi answered with a similar tone, a bit touched by that question.

 

The same way then just before, the passion Yi expected in that kiss didn’t come. Not in a negative sense but instead of a harsh, demanding exchange, it was a thing full of sweetness, slow passion. Once started it seemed that Yasuo wouldn’t let go. _At last_. Yi still held him, hand on his shoulder, another around his waist. He fully felt the warmth radiating from the man, damp skin against fabric. _He must be dying, with all that going on_. In a way it reminded Yi of his own heats.

 

They made out for an eternity, or something close. Yi decided to move on, taking the man with him toward the bed thought not breaking the kisses. So Yasuo followed without any complain, chasing that mouth eagerly. When his legs met the end of the bed, Yi sat down on it to make sure they would get to the next step. Just as he did, Yasuo kneeled to prevent the loss of contact. Then he parted, gazing at the latter with a rare kind of lust.

 

Yi registered the position he brought them in, how the other man was basically on his knees between his spread legs, at eye level with Yi’s crotch. _When ??_ Pink came to color his cheeks. Even more when Yasuo came closer, rubbing his face to the fabric barely concealing Yi’s hard cock. All this with heavy breathing, obviously turned on. Yasuo looked up, making the latter more than flustered. _Obscene_. Yi couldn’t take his gaze away. He watched Yasuo bring a hand to the tent, firm touch meant to pleasure, enough to make him moan low in his throat.

Then he went to Yi’s trousers with the intention to take them off.

 

Before doing so he asked : « Can I ? » Voice demanding, not as shy as before.

 

What could Yi answer to that ? « No need to ask. Do it. » He felt self-concious for the need showing in his voice.

 

So Yasuo yanked the clothing down, enough to get access to what he seeked. Erection aching for attention, Yi sighed at the chilly feeling upon his skin. The latter didn’t wait any longer, taking the tip in his mouth then sucking. Nothing would stop that loud groan from Yi, not really ready for that.

 

« Y-Yasuo ! You’re the one needing help here. You don’t have to-- » Faint distress in his voice, quickly cut off by his own cry out when Yasuo took him fully without problem. He even looked up an instant to meet Yi’s eyes, a glint of mischief.

 

If that was what the latter wanted then Yi would let him do. Nothing would change his mind. He let himself fall back on the mattress, surrending to the eager mouth licking its way up his cock, wet attention given freely. Instead, Yi’s hands went to clutch at the sheets, the bed itself, pleasure coursing in his body. _I’m the one supposed to give him relief…_ But here he was, at the mercy of that sweet warmth, far too close to climax than he should. If that wasn’t a shame. To his credit, the needy noises resonnating in the room were due to both men. Yasuo, very dedicated to his task, made all kind of muffled groans, short breath. Hearing the other man as gone as him in this act made Yi feel a little better. _As long as he likes it_. He had some difficulties at keeping down his urges from bucking but Yasuo made it a real challenge, taking him down his throat.

 

An particularly loud moan came out of Yi, last warning before the end. So of course Yasuo would do it again, having felt the wonderful reaction. He repeated that move and Yi was done. Load spilled down that tight throat, the latter teared the sheets a little, going suddenly stiff. The noise Yi let out could only be described as debauched, drawn-out moan that died on his tongue on the end. _He’s too good at this_. Innerly Yi felt a bit shameful for being the first to come, while he was supposed to help.

Yasuo crawled up to him, bedroom eyes running over the man he pleased with just his mouth and a lot of dedication. That same mouth that caught Yi into a kiss, sharing the taste for another sin. He didn’t mind in the slightest, more than enraptured by the alpha. Shakily Yi slipped a hand in the latter’s trousers, to bring some relief. What a mess he found, wet release betraying the pleasure Yasuo had taken in that act. _He came ??_ Though he was still very hard, there was no doubt about it. Yi’s gasp broke the kiss, more than turned on by that single thought. For a fleeting instant they stared at each other, in a very short distance.

 

All that raw need Yi could read in that gaze, it would get him ready to go once more. Maybe not right away. _And we didn’t even got to the real thing yet_.

 

This time it was Yasuo who prompted them to move completely on the bed, so they had enough space. Very restless, his condition didn’t seem to have changed after that, maybe more pleased but not satisfied. He pawed at Yi, trying to get him out of his remanant clothing. So the latter took the hint and stripped down.

 

« You too. » He gestured to Yasuo, not aware that he was indeed still in his trousers.

 

When both were fully naked, Yasuo went back to his craving for touch, body pressed to Yi’s. The warmth was intoxicating, almost too much for Yi, even if he wasn’t the one in rut. Still that same shyness, touch careful upon his skin. Too careful. Yi took the matter at hand and positioned himself for the man. On all four, right above him, Yasuo looked a little lost. _Come on_. Not that Yi was impatient to get fucked through the mattress, not at all.

 

Head tilted to one side, Yi asked the man : « What are you waiting for ? »

 

Yasuo bit his lip, looking serious. Then he answered : « Can I fuck you ? »

 

« That’s why I’m here ! Use me, take me, however you want. » Yi didn’t want to let out his need but it was too late. _Don’t make me beg for it. Please_.

 

The latter shakily nodded though seeming shocked, at least a little, by the words. « Okay okay... »

 

To Yi’s chagrin, the latter still went lower to prepare him, even though he felt more than ready for this. A single finger probbed at his entrance then went in. After all the blow job and steamy thoughts, he was already wet, enough to accomodate Yasuo. Still, he prefered to prevent anything. Two fingers worked Yi, his own slick making it more than easy to take. And already he got hard, cock twitching from the intimate stimulation. Prostate brushed and Yi desperately hoped the latter would fuck him before he came a second time.

 

« I need… » Maybe that helpless tone would get Yasuo moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I HAD TO CUT IT IN HALF OR I WOULDN'T GET SOME SLEEP sorryyyyyyy   
> next part should come around the end of next week, depending of my new classes


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what are you looking at? i'm as surprised as you, never expected to write before midnight. anyway, UPDATE

Right away, the other man blinked at him with such amazed expression, Yi would really point it out if he wasn’t so turned on. _It’s not the moment to be so cute……_ The good news was that Yasuo did get the hint, taking his hand out to replace it with something better. Yi would surely have cried if the man had waited any longer, or just even teased. With some shaky moves, Yasuo positioned himself, lifting a little the latter’s hips.

Pushing inside slowly, with care, Yasuo looked very focused on the tight warmth surrounding him. Sheathed deep inside Yi, he released a filthy sound close to a moan. Searching eyes met Yi’s, checking for any discomfort and the genuine worry found in that gaze made his heart ache in the best way. _Careful. Maybe too careful_.

 

« It’s fine… I’m not going to break... » Anyway he prefered to reassure Yasuo, craddling his face in a soft manner.

 

An eager nod answered Yi. Then the latter set the pace, thrusting back inside with more enthusiasm. _Better_. The stretch was really good, earning tiny moans from Yi at each pull and push. _But not good enough_. There was something off, he could say that but still not sure what exactly. Slow moves, languid warmth invading both of them. Nothing of the raw need he expected to be displayed at the occasion of a rut.

Gazing up at Yasuo, he was visibly overwhelmed by his condition, covered in sweat, fever flushing his face red. The latter’s gaze fell on Yi’s, making him smile despite the inner turmoil even though he just looked out of it, clouded eyes trying to keep focus. For a man so affected, his actions seemed a bit light.

 

« Why are you holding back ? » _Not that I’m complaining or anything_. _Mmmmh, maybe yes_.

 

« Don’t want to hurt you… That’s all... » Even his voice showed the struggle.

 

« I’m wounded… You really think I can’t take it ? » _I’d be glad to change his mind~_ To emphasize his words, Yi did his best to rock back against the man, making each thrust even deeper. Legs locked behind Yasuo’s back to bring him closer, he really put some effort to drive him wild.

 

The reaction was fast, a series of low moans as Yasuo tried to follow the pace. « Please…. don’t be mad… I-I just don’t want to-- Ah ! » Interrupted by his own gasp.

 

« I would go mad if you keep up that slow pace. Now move ! » He took Yasuo’s face between his hands, forcing eye contact to make things clear. « Fuck me, claim me, mark me, alpha. Do your best ! »

 

For a few seconds the message seemed to sink in, Yasuo staring back at him with a mix of wonder, doubt and increasing need. Yi swore he saw his pupils widen just before his own gaze, impacted by the speech. Hunger showed up, darkening Yasuo’s eyes. Yi would be afraid if they weren’t in bed. That shiver of anticipation was worth everything, as much as the growl from the latter.

 

It set a lot of expectations from the next move and Yi wasn’t disappointed. Yasuo picked up the pace suddenly, ramming back firmly into his partner with enough intent to make him cry out of surprise.

 

« Fuck--- ! » Vulgar vocabulary wasn’t one he favored but right now nothing came as close to express his thoughts. _That’s… fierce…_ All that Yi asked.

 

And Yasuo didn’t seem to stop, attention brought to the latter’s neck. This was the beggining of a thorough worship, teeth marking pale skin in the whole area he could reach. Nothing could help Yi from holding back his moans, touched in too many points his mind couldn’t even focus. The only reflex he had was to cling to Yasuo, nails digging in the latter’s back while deep thrusts rocked his body. _Oh dear gods…_ Mouth marking his collarbone, cock pounding into him without any rest, burning want coiling lower. _Feels like heaven…_ Though Yasuo was quite invested in his worship, he let out a lot of groans, each one more desperate than the other. Yi felt his hips lifted off the mattress by the other man, fully embracing him in that intense pace.

Sudden warmth spilled inside him, synchronised with Yasuo’s moan against skin. Yi was so taken into it that he realized the latter came just afterward, a bit hazy. _Ah… No knot ?_

 

Followed a certain fall of the tension, Yasuo letting the latter down as he rode his climax in sharp quick thrusts. Each one ripped a similar noise from Yi, still very hard. Fleetingly he hoped for another round, counting a lot on Yasuo’s rut.

 

« M-More… ? » Yi asked shakily, truly moved by that keen display. Though he already felt sore by all this, almost as flushed as Yasuo.

 

The expression he managed to see on Yasuo’s face was heartwarming, exhaustion but in a positive way. A grin appeared just before he dived to kiss Yi, softness and satisfaction in the shy brush of tongues. Yi relished that instant, surrending without shame to that affectionate urge.

Tentatively he clenched down on Yasuo’s cock, testing the waters. _Aww yes, he’s still hard_. Himself craved release, it would get quite urgent as time passed.

 

Yasuo must have taken that as a hint to move, pulling out. The obscene noise it made would have Yi blushing but right now all that mattered was the pleasure they could find. Still the feeling of emptiness was strong enough to make him whimper out loud.

 

« Could you roll over for me sunshine ? » Voice so incredibly deep, Yi got weak.

 

_Would love to hear him talk all day long…_

 

So Yi followed the request, going on all four for the other man. A little spark of arousal ran up his spine, for being in such position. Back turned to Yasuo, he wouldn’t see what the latter do but that was quite thrilling to say the least. Yi felt his legs being spread, more than he already was, then the head of Yasuo’s cock nudged his rim. One continuous thrust and so the latter was back inside. The way it rubbed Yi’s walls so perfectly had him let his head fall down from the peak of pleasure. _I can’t stay quiet…_ _Not if he keeps going like that._

 

In a desperate measure, Yi grabbed the pillow and burried his face in it. Just in time before Yasuo pulled then ram back into him, right to his prostate. Body completely stiff from the quick rocking, Yi indeed screamed but it ended muffled. _Oh fuck, yes…_ So glad to have the pillow.

Yasuo went on an increasing pace, at first moderate then more and more rough. Here the rut really had some responsibility. Without a doubt he noticed Yi’s effort at keeping quiet so he took away the pillow, leaving the latter utterly exposed. _No….._

Then a sharp thrust, right on Yi’s prostate and he cried out, face against the sheet because he couldn’t hold himself up anymore.

 

« More… I want to hear you… » Terribly smooth voice right next to Yi’s hear, just before the latter nibbled to it and trailed lower to his neck. « Louder… So everyone knows who’s the luckiest alpha… Scream for me. »

 

Nothing to hold as he was losing himself, a cock grinding into him right at the good angle. « I-I… won’t last…….. » And no more strenght to stay on his knees. Yi finished completely lying on the mattress.

 

The other man followed, pressing him even more to the bed, solid weight pining Yi down as he merely pounded into him.

 

« Ah---- !! » A sob broke out of him, along with some fresh tears. Yasuo heard that special cry, turning Yi’s face to plant a hungry kiss to his lips. Nothing of that previous sweetness, there was ardent need and biting passion instead.

 

By now the pace a just a mess of rutting into welcoming warmth, both men taking their pleasure in that heated union. Yi did what he could for his neglected cock, grinding against the sheets but that wouldn’t do much. He would rely instead on Yasuo, hoping that the mere fucking would suffice.

 

« Yi…. So beautiful... » So out of breath but still able to babble about anything. « Feel so good….. Missed that… Missed you-- »

 

Scream Yi did, when at last Yasuo’s orgasm shook him and by it knotted him. Till his throat ached, dry from the drawn out cry. In his last instants, Yasuo held him down firmly, thrusting with no more control. In any case that brought Yi over the edge too, spilling his load over the sheets.

 

Even when it calmed down, Yasuo going to his side after catching his breath, the tears didn’t stop. _Astounding. Rarely got to come that hard_. Yi cried but in his state of mind everything was fine, just maybe too much at once. _Need to stop that or he will get worried_.

Just as he thought that Yasuo’s hand came to his cheek, to slightly turn Yi’s face in his sight.

 

« AH SHIT ! Are you hurt ?! » That worried gaze beyond reason almost made Yi laugh fondly.

 

« No no, don’t worry. It was just very intense. Thanks, it was awesome... »

 

Yasuo embraced him, completely trapped between his arms in a tight hug. « I’m the one thankful… »

 

« Did you enjoy it as well ? »

 

« More than good. It was perfect. »

 

Yi smiled, a kissed pressed to his damp cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sob* it's not over, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> thank you, dear readers!

_Complete_

 

Peaceful joy filling Yasuo’s heart in the aftermath of their releases. They cuddled in silence, but the satisfaction of such good time, of each other’s presence gave it a happy turn. Yasuo felt so tired, spent and comfortable in the embrace, it would be easy to drift off.

 

_It was so good…_

 

Still a certain burn under his skin, courtesy of the rut, but greatly diminished. He felt like he had given everything. Though the ‘violence’ that took him wasn’t much to his taste, this was something Yasuo resented in this whole process. When he was alone, no problem, but with a partner, he had to be careful. Not sure if he could trust himself at the worst of the rut, when all that mattered was to sate his instincts.

But Yi took it, with a lot of pleasure, that was obvious. _Maybe I didn’t have to worry for his safety, after all_. Thinking about the latter’s clear invitation to go wild, that was really hot. A show of trust. And it turned out well, more than Yasuo would have imagined. It still sent him a scared shiver to remember he had no control over himself temporary but all went good. For that he was glad, to know Yi was more than able to handle him in this particularly rough time.

 

Before anything, Yasuo was also very relieved to have the man back to his side, craving soothed. Not that he forgot about their strictly friendly relationship, but knowing Yi went back with the intention to help him made his heart leap of joy.

 

This fuzzy delight lulled him to sleep, holding Yi in his arms as close to his heart as he could. Face nuzzling the latter’s nape, just comfortable scent around them.

 

~

 

Yasuo woke up far later. Maybe not so much time passed but the rain made the day darker than usual, soon it would be the evening.

First thing he noticed, he was now sprawled on his stomach, still in bed though. Face turned on one side or he would be suffocating in the pillow. Second thing, he was pinned down, kept there by a solid weight just over him.

In fact, it was Yi, he realized. The latter was straddling him, each leg on either side of Yasuo.

 

Before he could say anything, a deep moan escaped him then died against fabric. Yasuo noticed the reason, relaxation spreading through his body, hands on his back easing the strain. _Mmmmh…_

Nothing would compete such special waking.

 

« Yi… you’re doing magic... » Contented sigh, Yasuo let himself relax under the firm pressure.

 

A light laugh came from above. « Sorry for waking you up. You seemed very tense when we were… busy. » Acting on his words Yi resumed the massage, strong but careful touch over muscle.

 

« No problem, no problem… fuckkkkkk it’s…amazing... »

 

What would he do but appreciate it ? Yasuo already felt himself melt on the mattress, languid warmth rolling in his being like waves. And noises were let out freely, not even trying to keep it. It would make good praises for Yi’s remarkable work. Plus with the rut running his veins, any kind of touch felt like increased, as chaste it could be.

 

« Mmmmmngh... » By the end it sounded just like a poorly articulated whimper, nothing to deduce from that except the pleasure Yasuo took in it. Any time Yi undid a point of tension, the latter felt a groan bubbling up without even the need to suppress it.

 

Then Yi moved off him, giving a sign to roll over. So Yasuo did as requested, far too pleased to initiate anything else, even though these languorous touches left him more than aroused. Lying back on the mattress, all in naked glory, there was no chance to hide how horny he was. Seeing Yi indeed register this left him craving. While he returned to straddle Yasuo, the man trailed a curious hand down his erection, stroking loosely.

 

Hands settled over his chest, resuming the previous massage but things had taken a slightly different turn. Yasuo could guess that from the heated gaze wandering over his body. Having this kind of impact just by the sole sight was really incredible. He saw that Yi tried to focus on his attention but failed little by little, touch given with more interest behind it.

Now that he faced the other man, Yasuo noticed his own marks all over the latter’s skin. It awoke some kind of possessive thoughts but he was quick to burry it back where it belonged. How beautiful Yi was, bites and bruises upon skin like a peculiar adornment. Some even seemed to have bled, just a little but this both spurred Yasuo and gave him regrets. _Like he was mine_. Faint sadness crossing his mind to disappear right after.

 

Yasuo rose, sitting up on the bed to take the man in his arms. If this surprised Yi, he didn’t let it show, going for it and welcoming the latter in the embrace. Then Yasuo leaned for a kiss, soft and nice, a little deep as to quench his thirst.

As opposite, his hand went lower to grab Yi’s butt, resulting in a muffled gasp from the unexpected move. Yasuo’s hand didn’t go, instead coaxing his partner to rock his hips against him. Yi wasn’t fully hard before but this got him surely, entranced gaze slowly blinking at him in this increasing warmth.

 

By now their cocks, brushing against each other in a smooth glide, got more wet as the grinding sped up. Very affected, Yasuo nuzzled the latter’s neck to inhale the scent, sweet ambrosia enough to get lost. _How… ? Why does he smell so good ?_ A kiss to the neck, then another, and another. He would never give enough. Tiny noises answered his attentions, so breathy for now but if it got further Yasuo was sure it would turn into helpless moans, pleas. The need, burning brighter than ever, pushed him to move on, find some proper relief.

 

It was time for a change. Yasuo struggled a little to have them swap position, while lying back but he made it. Towering Yi, he kept the man close to him literally, front to front. Looking at the man, Yasuo thought about how good he was going to give it, craving to see abandon written on the latter’s face. _The best expression_.

Small thought crossed his mind. He parted to make sure Yi was ready for more, hand probbing at his hole. This earned him an impatient whine.

 

« After all I took, you really think I need to be prepared ? Put it in me already. »

 

« Oh… Where is my polite man ? Seems that I’ve lost him. » Teasing tone while he took his hand away, ready to push into Yi. Though he wanted to wait, just a little. Yasuo’s cock nudged the latter’s entrance, enough for the tip to enter but no further. Impossible warmth sucking him in, so appealing just to fuck him but holding back was a good exercize over himself. And his hand going to Yi’s cock, stroking lightly, that was just bonus.

 

Dark blush gracing the latter’s face, worried gaze directed to Yasuo « No no no… don’t make me beg... » Getting restless, twitchy, Yi pawed at the other man in hope it would get him moving.

 

Yasuo resisted to that, to the desperate stare. _But if he keeps doing that I might break_. « You won’t have to. I just want to hear you, tell me what you want... »

 

« Your knot ! Hold me, fuck me, I want to feel you…. Anything… » A cry for help. One that Yasuo would never miss.

 

An omega asking for it, already it would get him hard. But having Yi pleading for any kind of touch, it was more than enough. Yasuo let down his last attempt of control, rocking into the man with hunger. He should really be ashamed how easy it was to thrust in tight warmth, so welcomed. Like two pieces of puzzle, meant to be together. The initial thrust sent Yi gasping for breath, clinging to the frame above him.

 

« Yas--- Yasuo... » A mess before the time. Yi held the latter so close to him, strong grasp to never let go, legs circling his waist.

 

So gone. Yasuo felt love well up, threatening to break free. He changed the pace, making it more slow but also deeper. Languid rocking, aiming to reach Yi’s sweet spot. They were so close to each other, he swore he could feel the latter’s hearbeat. If that was possible, Yi’s reaction became even more noisy, a few gasps, drawn out moans ripped from his chest. Yasuo kissed him the same way he fucked him, nice and deep, swallowing any cry that could be done.

Thoughts whispered at the back of his mind, alpha instinct pressing to claim Yi. He put it aside. The kiss was stopped, to be immediately followed by another one, continuous attention given.

 

This was getting messy, a bit of drool on abused flesh, soon to be satisfying soreness. The flames were getting too strong, Yasuo couldn’t resist longer.

No more words exchanged, silence broken just by the slap of skin, obscene noises kept in their intimacy. They kissed till one would break at the time of climax.

Yasuo clutched the sheets, last erratic thrusts leading him to a well earned end. He went tense, orgasm rippling through his whole body while he pounded hard into Yi. The kiss was broken, Yasuo cried out urgently as his knot caught. Just enough to get Yi to follow him over the edge. Pressing against Yasuo when climax shook him, release painting white his stomach. Silenced right on by Yasuo’s mouth, small attention to distract.

 

No words. Both men calmed down, relishing each other’s presence. When they went to wipe away the tears both shed, the quiet surprise left place to a shared laugh. So fond, so warm, they finished forehead to forehead, distance closed by reflex. They noticed it only when their eyes fluttered open once silence was back. Then a last kiss, before Yasuo lay down more than exhausted by the day. Aches soothed, rut forgotten for now, just gentle feeling nestling in his heart.

 

_Best rut I ever had. Thanks to him._

 

He kept the latter close, sleep numbing his mind in a pleasant haze.

 

When he woke up in the morning, Yi was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouh hell, it's too late.... anyway, this is not finished, still have some 'plot' to develop xD


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the elder said "FUCK IT, IT'S FICTION" so here we go
> 
> thanks for the kudos and comments, it makes my day <333

The scent was still here, clinging to him and the sheets but its owner had left. Some time ago deduced Yasuo, from the almost-cold side of the bed. This had been truly a sad note to wake up to.

 

_He left in the night…_

 

Well, Yasuo couldn’t really say it was surprising. Nothing tied Yi to stay late. Even less because his rut was over, the help had been given and that was all. No good reasons to be disappointed. _I miss him already_.

There was still some positive points. He greatly enjoyed the rut – at least the relief taken – and now it was gone for a while. _That’s done_. _Hell yeah_. Also, the fact that Yi made the decision to stop by left him some hopes. Cruelly crushed this morning but that was heartwarming to know the other man wanted to help.

 

Still, thinking of their latest exchanges left Yasuo craving, sadness settling in his mind. _Wanted a last kiss…_ His fault here, for forgetting their situation. _Can’t be upset, I didn’t ask him to stay_. Yasuo sighed and rolled on his side, curled in the blanket to counter a little the solitude.

 

 _Back to normal, I guess_. Nothing changed except his increasing affection for the man. Maybe one day it would get too much and he would dare to confess. _Nah, let’s keep that for myself till I die_.

 

~

 

Waking up alone surprised Yi for a short time, before he remembered returning to his own room in the middle of the night. _Ah, yes_. Waiting enough time not to disturb Yasuo, go away in the typical calm of these early hours. _Wish I could have stayed with him_.

The decision was the most rational, for both of them. Though it did hurt to get out of the embrace. Even in his sleep Yasuo was clinging to him, so when it was time to part, Yi met small resistances. One last occasion to indulge in a kiss, chaste peck given as goodbye.

 

Other memories came up, ‘physically’ engraved. Yi was very sore after that intense day, the delicious kind of ache. He could even feel a few bites around his neck and throat. Just to make this last a bit more, Yi wanted to go to the mirror, see by himself the marks he earned. This would be as close as he could get to a bond. _Once more, I wish but illusions do no good_.

 

… _._ _I have to get up_. Usually he would go on his routine but now it meant having to face Yasuo during meditation. He didn’t want to, resented the idea. First of all because he felt guilty for leaving like that but also because the latter would of course ask why. _Don’t want thaaaaaat…._ This was basic politeness and he failed it, fleeing in dark. _He must be so upset_. Yi would take responsibility for this but the burn of shame pushed to the opposite. Avoid Yasuo. Till he was able to bear the talk. _This is not the end of the world_. But he sure wouldn’t go to meditation today because of his own behavior.

 

Not specially tired but Yi went back to sleep, hoping that the other man wasn’t too mad at him.

 

~

 

So went the morning, spent in his room in order to prevent any unwanted interaction with Yasuo. _I’m such a kid…_ Not lazily, Yi was far too nervous about everything the latter could be thinking of him right now.

 

Eventually he stepped outside for lunch, a little later than usual always with the same aim. Quick business, at least he didn’t run into Yasuo.

 

Yi deemed there was less risk to be found during his afternoon routine. Following his habit, he went to the gardens where he and others used to have tea. Maybe he would get some peace here, for his guilt.

 

It seemed that today not everyone would come but the regular were here, Camille and Karma. As Yi arrived and sat down, both greeted him. Camille’s cold tone was always contrasted by Karma’s warmer voice, he found it amusing. At their side was also Shen, sometime known for hanging around here in search of a calm place.

 

« Hello. So, how is everyone doing today ? » Yi asked as he served himself some tea.

 

« Very well. And you ? How was yesterday ? » The smile gracing Karma’s face gave him a kind of shudder of anticipation. _Oh no_.

 

This could be an innocent ask but it still made Yi more anxious. « Good. May I ask why this question ? »

 

The other two persons listened the conversation going without a word.

 

Still the same threatening, joyful smile. « I’m just curious. You didn’t come yesterday. »

 

 _Ah, true_. « Indeed. I was busy. »

 

« Really ? It must have been a serious matter. I can’t remember the last time you didn’t attend our tea time. » Karma wasn’t one to be malicious but all this gave him reasons not to relax. Then she continued : « Tell me, is it somehow related to these tiny marks I can see ? »

 

 _She knows_. Yi swore innerly, red coming to his cheeks despite himself.

 

It was Shen who spoke up : « Come on, don’t torture him like that. We get it, they fucked. » The vocabulary used got Camille frowning, displeased by the vulgarity. Yi almost choke. « So, it’s done ? You two are together ? » Shen asked the latter.

 

« Can’t we have another topic, please ? » This wasn’t what they talk about usually, Yi disliked being at the center of attention.

 

« No, this one is interesting. » Karma was clearly enjoying the conversation till then.

 

« What is interesting ? » In the middle of the talk Caitlyn arrived, settling down to follow the discussion.

 

« Yi got laid. » Immediate answer from Shen, before Yi could even say something.

 

« Crass. Tell me more. »

 

 _No no no…_ This was getting out of hand.

 

« This is not your business, please. »

 

« Too late, I want to know. Yasuo got enough courage to make a move ? » Caitly could be very determined sometime, just like the others.

 

« How do you even know it’s about Yasuo ?? » Yi was done, everyone was aware except him. Little by little he would lose his calm.

 

Silence answered him, four people gazing at him with different levels of curiosity – Camille being the less impressed.

 

Karma spoke up : « Well I thought it was already stated ? Who else could that be ? »

 

Then it was Caitlyn’s turn to give his opinion : « You’re the only one with who he behaves. With everyone else he’s just some cocky brat. »

 

« Really insufferable. » A few words from Camille, enough for her quota.

 

« I don’t mind… He’s nice. » Yi tried to defend Yasuo anyway.

 

« Only with you. Really, I don’t understand how you tolerate him. » Shen added.

 

« I wonder the same thing about you and Zed, to be honest. » Yi replied, taking a sip.

 

« And we’re mated. Where is your point ? » Easily countered.

 

 _Shit_.

 

« You two aren’t ? » Karma’s tone was as genuine but less playful.

 

This question was far more personnal, Yi felt a bit too open. « We’re nothing like that. »

 

Hopefully or not so much, the sadness he expressed without intention made the others let down the topic. _Ha, pity_. Yi was glad not to have to discuss this further, he was already afflicted enough by his own choices.

He sighed while Karma managed to find something else to chat about.

 

Only, half an hour later some steps resonnated in the gardens, announcing someone.

 

Yasuo barged in their tea party, all in noisy hurry : « Folks ! Have you seen Yi ? » That ask died on his tongue just when his gaze fell on the man he was looking for.

By reflex, Yi followed the other’s eyes to the source of the noise. On accident he made eye contact with Yasuo and panick came up suddenly.

 

_AH ! He found me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't look at me like that, i had fun writing this  
> things keep moving, the 'plot' too

**Author's Note:**

> my door is always open: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/  
> the update should arrive in the week, if classes don't kill me.


End file.
